Kurai Kibo: Dark Hope
by Yuki Tenshi
Summary: What happens when you really love someone, but you're expected to kill them? Ken's about to find out!
1. Prolouge

Kurai Kibo: Dark Hope Prolouge by: Yuki Tenshi  
  
Two boys sat at a table in a restraunt. One had indigo colored hair and purple eyes. His name was Ichijouji Ken. He was eating his food, and watching his friend.  
  
The other had blonde hair and blue eyes. His name was Takaishi Takeru. He was picking at his food, his eyes unfocused. *I don't want to move. I wish we could stay here, just for another year.* The blonde boy thought.  
  
"What's wrong, Takeru-san?" The indigo boy asked.  
  
The blonde looked up. "How long have we known each other, Ken-san?"  
  
"I don't know. I long time, I guess. Why do you ask?"  
  
The blonde boy sighed, looking back down at his food. "We're moving back to Odaiba."  
  
The indigo boy gritted his teeth. "When?"  
  
"Two weeks. I don't know why okasan decided to move back. She just did." The boy shrugged, looking up at the other.  
  
The indigo tried his best to smile at the smaller boy. "This isn't the end of the world, Takeru-san. It just means we won't see much of each other any more."  
  
"Hai, I know. It's just..." The blonde boy trailed off, looking back down at the food before him. He knew Ken was going to say something like that.  
  
The indigo boy's hand grasped his own. "I know." The two friends watched each other, a sad silence hanging over them.  
  
:~*~:  
  
Two weeks later, the moving truck left Ken and his family behind as Takeru and his mother rode away, the two boys waving one last good-bye. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
I know, it sucks. There's more to come, later. This is just to give you an idea about what's happened so far. This story won't follow the storyline for 02, but they crisscross at a few places. But then again, the real storyline for 02 sucked, so I'm just fixing it for them. Arigatou. 


	2. Part One: The Kaiser

Kurai Kibo: Dark Hope Part One: The Kaiser by: Yuki Tenshi  
  
The Digimon Kaiser laughed as he caught the Unimon. It went and did his every bidding. *This is nice. There is no one here to tell me what to do, or expect anything of me, or leave me behind.* The Kaiser growled at the last thought, unconciously gripping the arm of his chair tightly.  
  
Then one of the Chosen Children entered the DigiWorld. The boy had wild brown hair and brown eyes. He was an older child, now in high school.  
  
*Yagami Tachi. The holder of Courage.* He thought as a picture of a boy his age telling him about this boy flashed by in his thoughts. *I wonder how Takeru-san is doing.* He thought sadly.  
  
As the boy on the screen before him tried to make a little orange lizard- type Digimon digivolve the Kaiser laughed harshly. "Not so brave anymore, Yagami-sama, are you!" The Kaiser continued to laugh, trying to forget about the young boy he would love to see again.  
  
A green worm-like Digimon watched the Kaiser from the shadows of the room. *Where are you, Ken-chan? I need you back.* The little worm thought sadly, still watching the boy before him.  
  
:~*~:  
  
Takaishi Takeru, Yagami Hikari, and Motomiya Daisuke ran through the DigiWorld, looking for Taichi.  
  
"Takeru-chan!" A small orange monster cried, flying over to the blonde boy.  
  
"Patamon! Boy am I glad to see you!" The boy cried in return, hugging his best friend.  
  
"Tailmon!" The brown haired girl called to a cat-like Digimon.  
  
"Hikari-chan!" The cat returned, hugging the human.  
  
:~*~:  
  
The Kaiser snickered, watching the four humans and three Digimon greet each other. *Now we have Yagami Hikari, holder of Light, Motomiya Daisuke, a new recruite, and Takeru-san here too.* The Kaiser smashed his fist against his chair arm. Then he smiled. *No matter. I'll just be a little softer on Takeru-san, then.* The Kaiser cackled, coming up with horrid things to do with the other Digidestined and their Digimon.  
  
Wormmon continued to watch the boy through the shadows as he was defeated by Fladramon. Then the group left,as did the Kaiser, Wormmon looking after him. *Poor Ken-chan...* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Hai, this one was kinda short. I know. It'll get longer, we hope, in the near future. And like I said, this one isn't going to follow the storyline for 02 exactally, but they crisscross at a few places. The differences won't really become evident till about the third part, so hang in there! Arigatou. 


	3. Part Two: The First Meeting

Kurai Kibo: Dark Hope Part Two: The First Meeting by: Yuki Tenshi  
  
Takaishi Takeru was staring out the window when his friend, Yagami Hikari, poked him in the side, making him look up at the board. There were new note on the board and Takeru swiftly wrote them down.  
  
Hikari watched him. *Wonder what's wrong with Takeru-san.* The brunette girl thought to herself. *He's been like this since he got here.* Hikari knew better than to ask her old friend, it wasn't a good time. She put a hand on his arm and smiled, letting him know she cared.  
  
Takeru looked up when Hikari put her hand on his arm. He watched her face, learning that she wanted to know what was wrong, but wasn't going to ask. She was there for him if he needed a friend, and to come to her if he wanted to talk about it. The blonde boy nodded an 'Arigatou' and looked back at his paper, reading over his notes.  
  
Motomiya Daisuke, who happened to like Hikari, and sat right across from them, grumbled at the affection Hikari showed for Takeru. *It's disgusting! They look so perfect together too. I hate that. Too bad that Takeru-san doesn't look all that interested in Hikari-chan. Maybe I still have a chance.* The maroon boy looked back down at his paper and finished writing down the notes, smiling slightly.  
  
:~*~:  
  
The Kaiser was capturing more Digimon when they came in. He looked over them, recognizing Daisuke and Hikari from yesterday, Takeru from years of close friendship. The two older ones he knew from Takeru's decription. *Takenouchi Sora, holder of Love, and Izumi Koushiro, holder of Knowledge. Then two more recruites. Interesting.* He caught the names Miyako and Iori, and decided to look them up later.  
  
He smiled, watching the group as the others that had been there before met their Digimon. *And since Motomiya-sama is the only one with a Digimon that is able to digivolve, let's play a little game with him, shall we.* The Kaiser laughed as he got up to visit the Digidestined, on his own terms.  
  
A little worm-like Digimon followed him. *I'm here to help, Ken-chan.* The Digimon thought, ever faithful to his partner, evil or not.  
  
:~*~:  
  
Daisuke watched, helpless, as the Dark Ring decended towards his faithful Digimon, who had yet to stop struggling against the bonds that held him. *V- mon...* Daisuke cried out in his mind. *Someone help V-mon.*  
  
Then, right on cue, Holsemon and Miyako flew in, destroying the Dark Ring as Digmon saved V-mon and Tailmon got Daisuke's D-3 and D-terminal back. V- mon armor digivolved, and the three armors defeated the three champions, freeing them, but not without the Kaiser getting away.  
  
The Digidestined celebrated, then went back to the real world. Upamon, Poromon, Chibimon, Tailmon, and Patamon came with them. Then they went home.  
  
:~*~:  
  
The Kaiser sat, thinking, in his chair. *There has to be a way to be rid of those 'Destined brats.* He thought, strangely calm.  
  
The Kaiser sat working for a while longer, then left, a little Digimon silently watching him go. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hai, this one's was kinda short too. I know. Deal with it. Part three should be longer, but I'm not sure. Arigatou tonikaku. 


	4. Part Three: The Meeting

Kurai Kibo: Dark Hope Part Three: The Meeting by: Yuki Tenshi  
  
A blonde boy walked around the moonlit pond in Odaiba Park. He sat, chin in his hands, thinking about earlier that day. A small orange Digimon landed on the boy's hat. The two were silent for a few minutes.  
  
Then, "What's wrong, Takeru-chan?" The little monster asked quietly.  
  
"I wish you could armor digivolve, like the others. I wanted to be in that fight today. To help the others." The blonde boy sighed. "And I was thinking about an old friend." He finished, almost as if it was an after thought.  
  
"Oh. I'm sure I'll be able to armor digivolve, when the time comes. Until then..." The Digimon trailed off, looking down at his best friend. "Who were you thinking about? Hikari-san, Iori-san, Miyako-san, maybe Daisuke- san." The Digimon watched his friend's face as it broke into a smile.  
  
"You don't know him. He doesn't go to school around here. We became friends after the first time in the Digital World."  
  
"Oh. There's someone hiding in the bushes behind us."  
  
"Hai. I know. Thanks for being here, but I think I can take care of myself."  
  
"Okay." The Digimon said before it flew off, not the least bit worried or upset. He had come to expect things like that from Takeru.  
  
A tall, thin shadow emerged from the bushes. "Konnichi wa, Takeru-san." The shadow whispered.  
  
The blonde boy knew who it was right away. "Konnichi wa, Ken-san. How have you been?"  
  
The indigo boy sat beside his old friend on the grass. "Fair. You?"  
  
"Same. Why are you all the way out here?"  
  
"I felt like it. I thought I was allowed to come out here," The indigo boy looked over at the blonde. "Right?" He cocked an eyebrow, making the other grin.  
  
"I'm not stopping you." The blonde put a hand around the other's shoulders. The indigo boy stiffened at the touch. The blonde watched his face, worry for his old friend creasing it. "What's wrong, Ken-san?"  
  
In answer, the taller of the two got up and walked into the trees, the blonde following him slowly. The blonde felt himself be pulled into a kiss, and agreed to it. The two boys kissed each other, fiercly.  
  
A rustle in some nearby bushes made both jump and hastly pull apart. The indigo turned to the blonde. "We'll get caught here."  
  
"Where do you want to go then?"  
  
"The DigiWorld, maybe." At the blonde's nod, the indigo pulled out his laptop and the two disappeared into the night.  
  
:~*~:  
  
The two found themselves in a dark room with no windows and an iron door. When the blonde boy found himself being held by the Kaiser he fell to the ground, shaking weakly. The Kaiser watched the boy, quiet. *I should be happy. I should be jumping for joy. I just got one of those Digidestined off the field, and the others will be too busy looking for him to worry about me.* The Kaiser told himself, trying to convince that other part of him to think of this as a good thing.  
  
It wasn't working, so the Kaiser left the room, Takeru's digivice in one hand, and locked the door. He walked down the hall, mentally yelling at himself for loving Takeru.  
  
Wormmon watched the Kaiser stomp down the hall, then he went to listen at the door. The soft crying on the other side made him scurry after the tall boy. "Master..." He ventured.  
  
The Kaiser, not one to be interupted while thinking, flipped around, anger shining on his usually calm face. *I picked a bad time.* Wormmon thought as the Kaiser fought to regain his composure. "What?" He demanded sharply.  
  
"The person in the cell..."  
  
"Hai! I'll take care of him in a moment! Go away!" The Kaiser stalked off, leaving Wormmon behind. Wormmon moved to follow the boy he was supposed to protect.  
  
:~*~:  
  
The blonde boy lay on the floor of the room, scrunched into a ball. His hat was near his head. The boy still cried softly. *When did Ken-chan turn into this monster?* He asked himself, not noticeing as the door opened. A hand on his back made him push away, still scrunched up in his ball form.  
  
The Kaiser, for it was he who had come in, sighed, sitting back on his heels. He watched the boy, alert for any tries at excape . "Look, Takeru- chan..."  
  
"Don't call me that." Came the painful reply.  
  
The Kaiser flinched. "Takaishi Takeru, then. We've known each other for years. Don't you trust me?"  
  
The blonde looked up, his blue eyes red and full of hurt. "I trust Ichijouji Ken, not the Digimon Kaiser." He retorted, glaring at the boy before him.  
  
The Kaiser sighed and discarded his glasses, his ice-like purple eyes looking deep into the other's soft blue. "Maybe... Maybe, someday, we'll both be on the same side. Until then..." The Kaiser tossed the blonde his digivice.  
  
"We must fight. That may not change our feeling for each other, but it's helps if you're only on one side." The blonde boy finished, getting up off the floor. He had his digivivce in one hand, the Kaiser's discarded glasses in the other. His hat lay upon the floor.  
  
"A truce, then. Friends in the real world, enemies in the DigiWorld." The Kaiser also stood, picking up the discarded hat.  
  
"Hai. A truce." The blonde said as the Kaiser led him to the way home. They embraced, breaking apart to find themselves in the park again, as Ken and Takeru.  
  
"Another time then, my love." The indigo boy said softly before walking away.  
  
The blonde watched him leave, unconciously squeezing the pair of glasses he still held. *I still hope, dark as it may be. I don't care, I still hope. Dark hope.* The young boy walked home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hence the title, Kurai Kibo: Dark Hope. This one trails away from the 02 storyline, like I said it would. The next chapter will be at about the time of the soccer game between Ken and Daisuke, so be prepared for some changes in how they find out who the Kaiser is! Lets just say, Takeru is having a hard time hiding the glasses. What happens when the glasses fall out of his bag at the soccer game, and the others see?! I'll tourture you more later! ^_~ 


	5. Part Four: Troubling Secrets

Kurai Kibo: Dark Hope Part Four: Troubling Secrets by: Yuki Tenshi  
  
They were leading by one when Ichijouji Ken showed up. Takaishi Takeru tried not to run over and give him a hug. The two had been hiding their love for one another from friends and family for a few weeks now.  
  
Motomiya Daisuke, one of the Digidestined team, said something about speaking too soon, so none other than the blonde boy noticed the smile his boyfriend gave him.  
  
Then Yagami Hikari tapped him on the back. The blonde boy turned to the brunette girl behind him. "The game is going to start again soon. We need to take our seats." The blonde boy nodded and the group, Hikari, Takeru, Hida Iori, Inoue Miyako, and Yagami Taichi, went back to their seats.  
  
When Daisuke tripped Ken, the blonde boy had a sudden urge to run over and hit the kid. Daisuke got on his nerves as it was!  
  
Instead, Takeru waited until Daisuke and the others were talking to go check on his boyfriend, not caring what his friends thought.  
  
"Ken-chan." A voice hissed next to Ken's ear.  
  
He spun around in defense. When he saw it was Takeru he glared at the boy, who decided to sit down next to him. "Aren't your friends going to wonder where you went?" Ken hissed at Takeru.  
  
"They'll never notice. Anyway, I think it's better I be over here then pounding the pulp out of Daisuke-san." Takeru growled. Ken calmed him with a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know why you play soccer. It's such a dangerous sport, even for you." The shorter boy said, looking at Ken's ankle. Ken flinched when Takeru touched it lightly. "Gomen nasai. Did that hurt?"  
  
Ken glared at the boy. "Hai. Your friends are looking for you." He warned. Takeru ducked behind the bench Ken sat on as they walked over.  
  
"Ichijouji-sama, did you happen to see a boy about my height with blonde hair and blue eyes? He's wearing his white hat, I think." Daisuke said to Ken, his friends staying back.  
  
"Nai, Motomiya-sama. Gomen nasai. I hope you find him. If I see him, I'll send him your way though." Ken said, keeping his voice calm as Takeru rubbed his back.  
  
"Arigatou." Daisuke walked back. "I told you Ken wouldn't know where he was, Miyako-san."  
  
"Fine then, Daisuke-san. Do you have to be right about everything?!" Miyako argued.  
  
"Do you always have to argue with me?!" Daisuke threw back.  
  
Taichi stepped between the two. "You two! You're acting like chibi! We need to find Takeru-san if we're going. So split up." The group nodded and went in different directions.  
  
When they all disappeared Takeru hopped back up on the bench. Ken glared at him. "Don't do that again." He grumbled.  
  
Takeru did his best to look angelic. "What? What did I do this time?"  
  
"You..." Ken started when he was cut off.  
  
"I knew you were over here!" Miyako cried gleefully. Takeru's face fell as Miyako called the others over.  
  
"What were you doing over here, Takeru-san?" Daisuke asked, angry at Miyako for being right. So was Takeru.  
  
"I can sit here if I want. I was talking with Ichijouji-sama." Takeru said, using the more formal name for his boyfriend in front of his friends.  
  
Hikari bent down to pick something off the ground in front of Takeru. When Takeru and Ken saw what it was, both went pale.  
  
It was the Kaiser glasses Ken had given Takeru when they had made their little treaty. Ken still had Takeru's hat. He wore it when the two went out together. Takeru had started taking the glasses everywhere, keeping them in his bag. He hadn't noticed the tear in it's side.  
  
*Chikusho! How did that rip get there?!* Takeru thought, glaring at both the bag and Hikari.  
  
"Takeru-san. How did you end up with these?" Hikari asked softly. She watched the boy in front of her.  
  
"I found them on the ground and wanted to see if I could get them tested for DNA." He grumbled.  
  
Taichi took over. "Takeru-san, this isn't a game! Where did you get them, and why do you still have them?" The older boy glared at Takeru, then seemed to notice Ken. "Gomen nasai, Ichijouji-sama. If you like, we'll leave, or you can." The two boys watched each other for a few minutes.  
  
"I'm staying, and this is getting interesting. Please, stay." Ken said politely. Takeru knew it was so he could help him if the need came.  
  
Only they forgot one thing. Ken wasn't a Digidestined. "I think we need to have a talk with your oniisan, Takeru-san." Taichi said sternly, pulling Takeru up.  
  
Takeru looked at Ken. "Help." He cried weakly.  
  
Ken glared at the older boy. "Let him go, Yagami-sama!" He said, just barely able to keep his temper under control. Ken stood up, still kind of shaky from the cut on his ankle. Takeru could tell it was bothering him.  
  
"Ken-san! Sit! You'll hurt yourself again!" Takeru cried, breaking free and forcing his boyfriend to sit back down. "Don't do that! You knew better too!"  
  
Ken grinned sheepishly. "I forgot. Gomen nasai, Takeru-san."  
  
"You two are friends?!" Daisuke cried, amazed.  
  
Takeru turned to face his friends. "He and I used to be next door neighbors. He already knows about the Digital World and I'm not leaving." He turned back to Ken. "And you aren't getting back up!" Takeru sat on the bench and glared at his friends.  
  
Patamon flew up, Tailmon not too far behind. "You were the shadow at the park that day!" He exclaimed, landing on Takeru's hat. Takeru blushed, remembering that day.  
  
"Hai. I was the shadow in the park, Patamon-san. Go play with the others." Ken grumped. Patamon flew over to join the other Digimon.  
  
Hikari was looking from the glasses to Ken and back again. She stepped up. "Would you mind putting these on, Ichijouji-sama?" She asked.  
  
Takeru intercepted the glasses. "They're mine, so give them back. Quit accusing my friend of being the Kaiser, Hikari-san. He isn't." Takeru put the glasses back in his bag and put it back on the ground. Then he noticed Taichi was typing something on his D-terminal. *Please tell me he's not calling oniisan.* Takeru prayed, hoping.  
  
Taichi turned back to the group. "Yamato-san should be here any second now." He told them triumpantly.  
  
"I'm dead." Takeru grumbled, putting his head in his hands.  
  
"If you weren't so darn stubborn, I wouldn't have need to call Yamato-san." Taichi reminded him, recieving a look from both Takeru and Ken.  
  
When Yamato got there, he and Taichi had a whispered conference. Then he came over to interrogate Takeru.  
  
"Let me see the glasses, ototo." Yamato ordered, holding out his hand. All he got in return was a very angry look from Takeru and a glance from Ken. The older boy sighed, looking back at Taichi he nodded.  
  
Takeru saw the nod and his eyes widened. He grabbed the glasses out of his bag and tossed them to Yamato before he did anything. Yamato grinned as he handed the glasses to Taichi for examination.  
  
Ken leaned down, next to Takeru's ear. "I have work to do." Ken mumbled, Takeru nodding reluctantly. Takeru didn't like what Ken did, but he didn't want Ken here when Yamato yelled at him either.  
  
Takeru stood up and walked over to the two older boys. "Oniisan, Taichi- san. Ken-san needs to go somewhere."  
  
Taichi looked over at the boy. "He needs to try these on first." He said, showing the glasses.  
  
"He needs to take the next bus." Takeru argued.  
  
"I'll try them on." Ken said dryly. He got up and stood next to Takeru. "If you'll let Takeru-san alone about this whole issue." Ken glared at Yamato and Taichi.  
  
Takeru found himself shaking his head. *Ken-chan... nai... don't... do... it...* Takeru thought to his boyfriend. He leaned over and put his mouth next to Ken's ear. "I'm not letting you do this, Ken-chan!" Takeru whispered to the taller boy.  
  
Ken looked over at Takeru, then back at the two senior Digidestined. "You let Takeru-san out of this, now." That evil tone was in Ken's voice. The others froze in surprise. Ken walked up and took his glasses from the two boys. Then he walked over to his stuff and got out his laptop. They all stood, frozen.  
  
"Ken-chan, please..." Takeru tried.  
  
"Are you coming or staying. We still have our truce either way, Takeru- chan." His face softened slightly.  
  
Takeru looked around at the circle of friends, but all were still frozen. He looked at Patamon. The look in his eyes said he was staying. He sighed and turned back to his boyfriend. "I'm staying." Takeru said quietly.  
  
If Ken was upset, he didn't show it. "Then stay." Ken tossed Takeru the glasses that had caused all this and went though his computer and to the Digital World.  
  
Takeru looked at his friends. "Gomen nasai. If you want, I'll leave."  
  
"Nai. You're useful." Daisuke stated.  
  
Takeru turned around and headed for the laptop. "Where are you going?" Yamato called.  
  
"With Ken-chan." The younger of the two brothers called back, picking up his bag. Yamato ran over to close the laptop and keep his brother from leaving as Taichi and the others yelled at Daisuke.  
  
:~*~:  
  
In the end, Takeru stayed, but only under the agreement that if the others didn't pump him for info, he wouldn't go stay with Ken. The little peace was made and the war against the Digital World continued.  
  
If Takeru didn't want to fight, he didn't have to. That was the one thing both the Digidestined and the Kaiser had said, many times. So Takeru was usually at home or helping with repairs to other villages that had been hit by the Kaiser.  
  
*I still hope, dark as it may be. I don't care, I still hope. Dark hope.* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
That one had a few unexpected turns, ne? I think so! It surprised me what happened in the end! This is the part that really breaks away from the 02 storyline, as you may have noticed. A lot of the future battles are the same, or close to it, as in 02, just without Takeru. I have no idea where this story is going now, so don't bug me about it, K?! 


	6. Part Five: Returning Kindness

Kurai Kibo: Dark Hope Part Five: Returning Kindness by: Yuki Tenshi  
  
*I don't really want to be here, but at least I'll be here for Ken-chan, just in case.* Takaishi Takeru sat under a small tree as his friends looked for the Digimon Kaiser. The blonde boy had been told many times that he didn't have to fight, even though his friends didn't really understand the extent of his and Ken's, the Kaiser, friendship.  
  
It was love. The two young boys loved each other, and it was allowed in the DigiWorld, since they were the only humans, and it was legal in Japan, or so they thought. The Digidestined got in the way of the two's love, as many friends do, whether they knew it or not.  
  
"Takeru-chan! They're waving to us!" Patamon called down to his human friend. Patamon was dying to get in on some of the action, but Takeru was already mad at Daisuke for suggesting something like Takeru fighting, and Patamon didn't want to repeat the scene.  
  
Takeru got up, wiping dirt off his shorts. "Where are they?" He asked Patamon as the Digimon landed on his hat.  
  
"Straight ahead. I think they found something that will lead us to the Kaiser." Patamon knew Takeru didn't like for him to refer to the Kaiser as Ken. Takeru said nothing, just walked ahead.  
  
:~*~:  
  
Yagami Hikari looked up as Takeru came into view. She threw a look at Motomiya Daisuke, reminding him to watch what he said around the now more sensitive boy. "Konnichi wa, Takeru-san." She called to him cheerfully.  
  
Takeru looked up at them, his eyes still sad, as if he regreted the decision that he made, to stay on their side. "Konnichi wa. What's up?" He asked in his tired voice.  
  
"We may have found a way into Ken's base. We were wondering if you would like to come. You may help, and Ken has to be stopped! He's created a Digimon, Chimeramon! It's destroying villages like crazy!" Daisuke looked angry, mostly at Ken. Hikari smacked him on the back of the head. "What did I do?!"  
  
"I told you to watch your mouth, baka!" Hikari grumbled, angry.  
  
"I'll go with you, if Daisuke-san can learn to keep his mouth shut while we're there." Takeru said, quietly. Hikari glared at Daisuke as if to say 'I told you so.'  
  
"Then let's go!" Inoue Miyako broke in. Hida Iori nodded his head, agreeing with the older girl.  
  
"Fine." Daisuke mumbled. The group moved off, Daisuke leading. Takeru followed the group.  
  
:~*~:  
  
They were in the base, trying to find the engine room, and Ken. Then a bunch of Bakemon came to them.  
  
"Look, they sent a welcoming party!" Daisuke said, grinning.  
  
"It doesn't look like much of a welcoming party to me!" Miyako called. She turned to Hawkmon. "Digi Armor Energize!"  
  
"Hawkmon, armor digivolve to... Holsemon, The Wings Of Love! Tempest Wing!" Holsemon cried.  
  
"Digi Armor Energize!" Called Daisuke.  
  
"V-mon, armor digivolve to... Fladramon, The Fire Of Courage! Fire Rocket!" Called Fladramon.  
  
"Digi Armor Energize!" Called Iori.  
  
"Armadimon, armor digivole to... Digmon, The Drill Of Power! Gold Rush!" Cried Digmon.  
  
"Digi Armor Energize!" Hikari cried.  
  
"Tailmon, armor digivolve to... Nefertimon, The Angel Of Light! Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon cried.  
  
The Bakemon floated in the air, paralyzed. The group ran under them, Takeru still following.  
  
:~*~:  
  
"Master, we have visitors." Wormmon called over to the Kaiser.  
  
The boy looked up at the screen. *How did they get in here?* He asked himself. Then he saw Takeru. "What the??!!" He cried, staring at his boyfriend. *At least Patamon-san hasn't digivolved yet. That's a good sign.* He told himself, trying to calm down.  
  
"Master, what's wrong?" Wormmon asked, scurrying over to the boy.  
  
"Nothing. Send Chimeramon to them, and get some Digimon to bring the one with the white hat to me." The Kaiser said quickly. Wormmon scuttled off to do the Kaiser's bidding as the Kaiser continued to watch the boy with the orange Digimon on his white hat.  
  
:~*~:  
  
Suddenly, Chimeramon was there, and the others ran to battle it. Takeru watched from behind them, Pegasusmon helping the others.  
  
Two Bakemon came up behind him and picked him off the ground, the others not even noticing. Takeru didn't struggle as the two Bakemon flew him from his friends, and to his one love.  
  
:~*~:  
  
"Master, the Bakemon have got the boy you requested." Wormmon annonced.  
  
"Have them bring him in, then find something to amuse yourself with." The Kaiser said, still watching the screen. The door closed behind him. He tore off his glasses and turned around, finding Takeru looking at him. "What are you here for?" The Kaiser demanded of the boy.  
  
Takeru stepped over to the boy sitting in the chair. "Does 'I missed you' fit that answer?" The blonde asked the boy before him.  
  
The Kaiser sighed and got up, embracing the blonde. "I missed you too, but that's not the reason I was looking for."  
  
"What's the reason you're looking for then?"  
  
The Kaiser shrugged. "I don't know. All I know was that wasn't it."  
  
Takeru slipped his mouth over the Kaiser's. The two shared a kiss for a minute, then broke apart, staring into one anothers' eyes. "Is that good?"  
  
"Of course. That doesn't mean..." The Kaiser started.  
  
"Master, I'm sorry to bother you, but, Chimeramon has de-digivolve all their Digimon." Wormmon called.  
  
"Patamon-chan!" Takeru cried. He turned to the Kaiser. "Ken-chan, please. Stop that thing!"  
  
"Chimeramon! Stop!" The Kaiser shouted, then took Takeru's hand and the two boys walked down to the engine room.  
  
:~*~:  
  
Chimeramon stood there, waiting for instructions from the Kaiser, when the two came in. The Kaiser and Takeru looked around at the Digidestined who were sitting at their Digimon's side, Daisuke, unfortunatly, was next to Tokomon.  
  
"Takeru-san! Where were you?!" Hikari shouted from beside Miyako.  
  
"I was busy." The boy mumbled.  
  
"Doing what?! You left Patamon-san and the rest of us here to fight that monster! You are a baka! Baka Takeru-san! What do you think of that?!" Daisuke shouted, finally losing his cool.  
  
Takeru, on the other hand, just wanted to strangle the boy. "I'm not a baka! You are, Baka Daisuke-san! That's who you really are!" Takeru would have pounded the other boy's face in, if the Kaiser hadn't been holding his arms behind his back.  
  
"Takeru-chan, cool off. I'm not having you kill him. Leave it be and go get Tokomon-san." The Kaiser whispered into Takeru's ear.  
  
The blonde nodded and walked over to where his Digimon lay. "Gomen nasai, Tokomon-chan. I won't do that again." Takeru said as he walked back to the Kaiser with Tokomon in his arms.  
  
"And what about us?!" Daisuke shouted at Takeru's back.  
  
Takeru flipped around, his eyes shinning in anger. "What about you, shutting your big, fat, ugly mouth?!" Takeru turned away from the stunned boy and stood next to the Kaiser.  
  
"Would you two stop fighting!" Miyako shouted at the two boys who were still glaring daggers at each other.  
  
"I, sadly, agree with Inoue-sama. Stop fighting." The Kaiser said quietly.  
  
Daisuke turned his eyes to the evil boy. "You can't tell us what to do!" Daisuke shouted. Then he stood up and walked over to the Kaiser. "I'm not listening to you!" Daisuke punched the Kaiser in the stomach, then turned away.  
  
"Baka Daisuke-san! Kimagure! Get back here!" Takeru shouted, kneeling down next to the Kaiser, who was kneeling on the floor, having trouble breathing.  
  
Daisuke flipped around. "I'm no kimagure! You take that back!"  
  
"Come over here and apologize! Then I'll think about it!" Takeru yelled back.  
  
"Why you... Doseiaisha!" Daisuke shouted.  
  
"Daisuke-san! That was rude!" Iori told the boy. Hikari was gaping at Daisuke, her face red with anger. Miyako wasn't even looking at him.  
  
The Kaiser was watching Daisuke with anger as Takeru walked up to the boy, his fists clenched. "You will never call me that again! Understand?!" The blonde smacked the maroon and watched his reaction.  
  
Daisuke put a hand to his face, where Takeru had smacked him. It hurt! *I didn't know he could hit that hard! Where did he learn how to do that?! Maybe I should apologize.* The marron boy, a hand still on his cheek, looked up at the other. "Gomen nasai, Takeru-san. I won't call you a doseiaisha again."  
  
The blonde smiled. "And I won't call you a kimagure again." The blonde held out his hand. The maroon took it and they shook, making peace.  
  
"Just, tell your friend over there to remove Chimeramon. That thing is starting to scare me!" Daisuke called. The others laughed, while the Kaiser signaled to Chimeramon, who chose that moment to attack, the Kaiser.  
  
"Heat Viper!" Chimeramon cried, his attack headed straight for the Kaiser, who just barely jumped out of the way.  
  
"Ken-chan! Stop him!" Takeru cried out.  
  
The Kaiser rolled away from another attack. "I can't! He's out of control!" The Kaiser shouted, as he ran behind some boxes. The boxes were soon gone as Chimeramon attacked them.  
  
"Hey, you! Big, ugly monster!" Daisuke called, running under Chimeramon's legs. Chimeramon focused his attention on the new boy.  
  
"Motomiya Daisuke! Get back here!" Hikari called.  
  
"Digivolve!" Takeru yelled.  
  
Tokomon started to glow. "Tokomon, digivolve to... Patamon! Patamon, digivolve to... Angemon! Hand Of Fate!" The angel cried, aiming his attack at Chimeramon.  
  
"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!" Cried a very angry Chimeramon as the attack hit him.  
  
"Some help would be welcome!" Takeru called to the three behind him.  
  
"Yeah! Digi Armor Energize!" Hikari cried.  
  
"Salamon, digivolve to... Tailmon! Tailmon, armor digivolve to... Nefertimon, The Angel Of Light! Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon called.  
  
"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!" Cried Chimeramon as the angelic attack hit him.  
  
"Digi Armor Energize!" Miyako added.  
  
"Pururumon, digivolve to... Hawkmon! Hawkmon, armor digivolve to... Holsemon, The Wings Of Love! Tempest Wing!" Holsemon added his attack to Nefertimon and Angemon's.  
  
"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!" Screamed Chimeramon as another attack hit him  
  
"Digi Armor Energize!" Called Iori.  
  
"Upamon, digivolve to... Armadimon! Armadimon, armor digivolve to... Digmon, The Drill Of Power! Gold Rush!" Called Digmon.  
  
"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!"Cried Chimeramon as the attack hit him.  
  
"I guess that would be painful." The Kaiser commented.  
  
Daisuke held out his D-3. "And it's about to get more so! Digi Armor Energize!"  
  
"Chibimon, digivolve to... V-mon! V-mon, armor digivolve to... Fladramon, The Fire Of Courage! Fire Rocket!" Fladramon called.  
  
"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!" Chimeramon called as the Fire Rocket hit him.  
  
"Master, can I help?" Wormmon asked the Kaiser, standing at his feet.  
  
The Kaiser looked down, disgust written on his face. Then Takeru put a hand on his shoulder. "Let him try, Ken-chan. It'll do him some good."  
  
The Kaiser nodded and held out his dark D-3. "Give it a try, Wormmon-chan." He whispered, his evil Kaiser clothes falling away.  
  
"Wormmon, digivolve to... Stingmon! Spiking Finish!" Stingmon cried, destroying Chimeramon. All the Digimon de-digivolved.  
  
"We... They... They destroyed him!" Miyako cried out. Hikari went over to comfort Miyako, Iori trying to help, but in a bit of shock too.  
  
Wormmon, Takeru, and Patamon were dealing with Ken. "Ken-chan? You alright?" Takeru asked, worry creasing his soft face. All Ken could do was continue to stare off into space.  
  
"Ken-chan, you still there?" Wormmon asked quietly.  
  
Ken startled. "Did-did-did you say something?" He asked the three looking at him.  
  
Takeru grinned and hugged the boy. "We didn't say anything. Nothing at all." Ken, of course, happily returned the hug.  
  
Neither boy noticed the maroon boy watching them with a smile. *Good thing those two have each other. I was starting to think they were only friends, too. This means lots of things. One: I now have a better chance at Hikari- chan. Two: Takeru-san will start helping us again. Three: Ken-san will join us as a Digidestined. This is really going to work out. I just won't tell them I know until later, much later.* The boy picked up Chibimon and made a lot of noise. Then he came out from his hiding place to find Takeru helping Ken stand on unsturdy legs.  
  
The two boys were having a heated convesation and hadn't seemed to notice Daisuke. "What you two arguing about?" Daisuke called.  
  
Ken turned away. "Nothing, Daisuke-san." Takeru mumbled.  
  
"Oh! I get it! You two were talking about girls weren't you?!" Daisuke laughed.  
  
A look of relief passed over Takeru's face. "Hai. You caught us, Daisuke- san. Go help Hikari-san with Iori-san and Miyako-san. They don't look too good. I'll take Ken-chan home since I know where he lives, and his parents."  
  
At a nod from Daisuke the two boys moved off, Ken steadying himself on Takeru. Daisuke headed over to where the others were. "We better head back and explain to Yamato-san why his ototo isn't with us."  
  
Miyako and Iori nodded. They moved off ahead of the other two, their Digimon following. "Daisuke-san, why do I have the feeling you know something that you're not telling me?" Hikari asked in a whisper.  
  
"Because it's rude to tell other people's secrets." The maroon boy replied.  
  
"Huh?" Hikari watched the boy as he walked up to make Miyako and Iori laugh. He had a knack for that sort of thing. Hikari sighed. *He must mean Takeru-san and Ken-san. I've known those two haven't been telling us something, but I couldn't tell what it was. I guess Daisuke-san had noticed it too. If he doesn't want to tell me, I'm happy. It means he's matured some.* Hikari watched the boy in front of her who was acting like a baka. She laughed. *He isn't that much more mature though!* She ran to catch up with her friends, laughing with them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
If that one didn't completly change what happened in those episodes, I'm not doing my job as a writer! Arigatou! 


	7. Part Six: Chimeramon Still Haunts

Kurai Kibo: Dark Hope Part Six: Chimeramon Still Haunts by: Yuki Tenshi  
  
Takaishi Takeru was walking down the street, another, taller, boy leaning on him. The other was the missing genius, Ichijouji Ken. Ken looked worn- out. But, after all he had been through, that was an understatement. The indigo boy held a little green and brown "doll" in his arms. A little orange thing flitted through the trees above the two boys.  
  
"You sure you're okay, Ken-chan?" The blonde asked the indigo. Ken nodded, trying to stand straighter. "Ken-chan, quit it! You'll tire yourself faster that way! I can hold your weight." Takeru hissed in the taller boy's ear.  
  
Both were caught off guard when two pairs of hands pulled them apart. Ken looked up to find himself being supported by a young police woman. Takeru was struggling against the restraining arms of an older male police officer.  
  
Ken turned to the woman, unconsciously squeezing the thing he held in his arms. "Let me go. Then tell your friend over there to let Takeru-san go too." He demanded of the woman.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Ichijouji-kun. We can't. Your friend may know somethings about your disappearance, unless you'll tell us where you've been." She watched the indigo boy.  
  
Ken looked over at Takeru, who had calmed down some. *What am I going to do? I can't tell them where I've been, but I don't want Takeru-chan in trouble. Maybe Takeru-chan will have an idea...* Ken looked up at the woman. "Can I talk to Takeru-san?"  
  
The woman sighed and sent a questioning look over to the man holding Takeru. The man nodded, appearantly Takeru had the same idea. The woman helped Ken over to the the other two. "Talk." The man said.  
  
Ken glared at him. "I meant alone." He growled, his eyes narrowing.  
  
The man let go of Takeru, watching the boy. "Fine. But we'll be watching." Ken nodded and the woman let go of him. The two adults walked a short distance away as Ken worked to steady himself on Takeru.  
  
"Are you okay, Ken-chan?" Takeru asked, worry lines creasing his face.  
  
"I'm fine." Ken grumbled, but didn't let go of Takeru's shoulder.  
  
"Ken-chan!" Minomon screeched as Ken fainted.  
  
:~*~:  
  
Takeru was scratching Patamon's head, Minomon sat next to him, when the Ichijoujis came in. "Takeru-san! It's been a long time. How is Ken-chan, do you know?" Ken's father asked of the boy sitting before him.  
  
Takeru looked up, tears in his eyes. "Not good. They can't tell what's wrong with him. They think his disappearance might have something to do with it. I disagree, of course." The boy looked down as Takaishi Natsuko, his mother, walked in with his father and brother.  
  
"Takeru-chan! Are you okay? Hikari-san said you were talking Ken-san home. Is that true?" Natsuko asked.  
  
"Hai. I was taking him home. Everything was going just fine when those two desided I had something to do with Ken-san's disappearance." Takeru glared at the two police officers. "Then the doctor wouldn't let Minomon-san stay with Ken-san." Takeru looked down, patting Minomon on the head.  
  
"Ototo, I'm sure everything will turn out fine." Ishida Yamato, Takeru's older brother, said, sitting down next to Takeru.  
  
Takeru looked up at him. "It's not going to be okay, oniisan! This wasn't supposed to happen! Ken-san was supposed to be okay when he got back." Takeru said, letting Yamato hug him as he cryed onto his shoulder.  
  
The doctor came in. "We still don't know the cause, but he's doing better." He said.  
  
"Is he awake?" Ken's mother asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not. You may all come into his room if you like." The doctor said, smiling as the whole gang stood up and followed him.  
  
:~*~:  
  
Takeru had refused to go down for food with the others. He insisted on sitting next to Ken the whole time. Minomon had curled up next to the boy on the bed. Patamon had taken his favorite seat, the top of Takeru's hat. A small sign, the sign of Hope, shimmered on Takeru's forehead. It wasn't as bright as his old crest, but it was there. When Patamon had pointed it out, he'd explained it as 'dark hope.' The Digimon already knew that Takeru and Ken loved each other, but Takeru still had to explain what it meant.  
  
*Did Chimeramon's attack hit him? A Digimon's attack is very dangerous for a human.* Takeru asked himself. He looked at Minomon. "Minomon-san, did you see if Chimeramon's attack hit Ken-chan?"  
  
"If it did, I didn't see. Why?"  
  
"A Digimon's attack can do a lot of damage to a human. Sometimes more than to a Digimon. I need to see if any of the others noticed." Takeru took out his D-terminal and typed furiously on it.  
  
A series of beeps and more typing went on, as Takeru talked to his friends about when Chimeramon's attack 'almost' hit the ex-Kaiser. Takeru looked up, shaking his head. "No one saw, or it didn't?" Minomon asked.  
  
"No one saw, at least not that I know. I couldn't get to Daisuke-san." Takeru looked thoughtful for a few seconds, then he stood up, setting Patamon on the bed. "I'm going to go call the Motomiya house, see if I can reach him that way."  
  
:~*~:  
  
Daisuke was half asleep when his sister opened the door and roughly woke him up. "Your friend Takeru-san is on the phone for you." She said and left.  
  
*Wonder if there's news about Ken-san or something.* Daisuke thought as he walked over to the phone. "Moshi-moshi."  
  
"Hey, Daisuke-san. Did you see if Chimeramon's attack hit Ken-chan at all? You were the closest to him."  
  
"Err... It's too late for this Takeru-san. Why do you ask?"  
  
"A Digimon's attack can do more damage to a human than to a Digimon, usually. If Chimeramon's attack hit Ken-chan, and we know about it, we may be able to find a cure."  
  
"I-I-I... I think one might have glanced off him. But I'm not sure. I can't recall exactally. Gomen nasai."  
  
"It's okay. Thanks for trying. Now, go back to sleep, you sound tired."  
  
"Wait, Takeru-san."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You and Ken-san are in love, aren't you?"  
  
"Wha? How-how did you kn-know?"  
  
"A guess. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Oyasuminasai, Takeru-san." Daisuke hung up the phone and went back to bed.  
  
:~*~:  
  
Takeru walked back into the room looking dazed. "What's wrong?" Patamon asked, flying over to rest on Takeru's head.  
  
Takeru sat in his chair. "I talked to Daisuke-san. He said Ken-chan might have been hit, not entirely, just some, but he wasn't sure. Also, he knows Ken-chan and I are in love."  
  
"How did he figure that out?" Minomon asked.  
  
Takeru shrugged. "He said 'a guess.' I'm not sure. He did say he won't tell anyone, but I think I need a real talk with Daisuke-san." Takeru sighed as he heard the others in the hall.  
  
Natsuko placed a tray of food in Takeru's lap. "You have to eat sometime."  
  
"Ototo, what's wrong?" Yamato asked.  
  
"We may know what caused Ken-san's illness, but to tell anyone anything about it, I have to bring the Digital World into the conversation."  
  
"Nai! Please tell me you aren't still involved with that place, Takeru- chan!" Nasuko cried.  
  
Yamato shook his head. "What happened there that may have cause this then?"  
  
"We think Ken-san may have been hit when Chimeramon attacked him. Daisuke was the only one who was close enough to see, and he's not sure, but the attack may have glanced off him."  
  
"Chikusho!" Yamato swore. The Ichijoujis watched the two boys. "He's not sure though?"  
  
"Nai. It is something we'll have to take into consideration, though. I hate it when we aren't sure!" Takeru replied.  
  
"Excuse me, but what it the Digital World?" Ken's father asked.  
  
Takeru looked over at Minomon. Minomon looked up at the two adults. "It's where I came from. I'm Ken-chan's Digimon. Nice to meet you!"  
  
"Wha-what?!"  
  
"The Digital World is in a different dimention. Few people can reach it. It's where Ken-san has been hiding." Takeru explained.  
  
"And you didn't tell us about this place?" Ken's mother said.  
  
"You'll have to understand, we couldn't. You wouldn't have been able to go there and bring him back, so it would have done no good. Even Takeru-chan, who was the only one Ken-san trusted at the time, couldn't get him to change his mind." Yamato explained as Takeru patted Minomon on the head.  
  
"Is there a way to cure him?"  
  
"We don't know. If Chimeramon was still around, we may have found a way, but he's gone." Yamato said.  
  
"That's it!" Takeru cried. He pulled out his D-3. "Is there a computer near here?"  
  
"There's one in Ken-chan's bag." Minomon said.  
  
"Good. Come on Minomon, I'm going to need your help." Takeru said as he got the computer.  
  
"Where are you going?" Natsuko asked.  
  
"Ken-chan will have kept a file on Chimeramon in his base. If I can get to those files, I may be able to find a cure." Takeru said, opening the laptop.  
  
"I'm coming with you!" Yamato called, getting out his Digivice.  
  
Takeru nodded and the two got before the computer, holding out there Digivices. "Digi Port Open!" Takeru called. There was a flash of light and the two boys were gone. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hum... Wonder what will happen next. ^_~ 


	8. Part Seven: Finding the Cure

Kurai Kibo: Dark Hope Part Seven: Finding the Cure by: Yuki Tenshi  
  
Takaishi Takeru and Ishida Yamato landed in the Digimon Kaiser's base. An evil laugh filled the air as they got up.  
  
"Who's there?" Yamato shouted.  
  
Takeru put a hand on his older brother's shoulder. "I'm not sure, but I'm guessing that we'll find out soon. Wormmon, where is the control room of this place?"  
  
"This way." Wormmon said, leading the way for the two boys.  
  
:~*~:  
  
When they got to them, the doors of the control room opened. Someone was sitting in the Kaiser's chair. The chair turned around, a small bit of light glancing off a pair of purple sunglasses with yellow frames. "So nice to see you again, Takeru-chan."  
  
"What in the hell..." Yamato started.  
  
"Wh-wh-who are you?" Takeru asked, cutting Yamato off.  
  
"I'm amazed you don't know me, Takeru-chan. I'm the Kaiser."  
  
"But-but-but how?!"  
  
"Easy. Ken-chan made a copy of himself, to ensure nothing would stop him. That copy, me, was to be activated when Ken-chan was no longer able to do his job. Since Chimeramon got him, I'm now active. Also, Ken-chan and I share the same feelings." The boy got up and walked over to Takeru. "Which means I love you too." The Kaiser kissed Takeru, harshly.  
  
Takeru tried to push the clone away, but only succeded in making the Kaiser bite his lip. When the Kaiser finally let go Takeru spat on the floor. "Don't you ever do that again!" He shouted, humiliated.  
  
"Aw. Little Takeru-chan doesn't like the bad guy. I keep forgetting. So how's this?" The Kaiser disappeared, and in his place stood Ken.  
  
"You aren't Ken-chan! You're just a copy! I don't care what you look like, you're still a copy!" Takeru shouted.  
  
But that made the Kaiser mad. "So I'm just a copy, huh. Just a baka copy! That's all you think of me as?! A copy!" The Kaiser pushed Takeru into the wall, grasping the shorter boy's neck in his hands.  
  
Yamato ran over and tried to pry the Kaiser's hands off his brother's neck. The Kaiser pushed him into the wall. He was much stronger than the original thing. "Chikusho... Let...me...go..." Takeru gasped out.  
  
"Not until you say you love me and I'm better than the original." The Kaiser hissed.  
  
"I can't. I would be lying. I don't like lying unless I must."  
  
"Then conscider this a must." The Kaiser ordered.  
  
"Not on your life." Takeru replied.  
  
"Oh! I know! I'll give you the info on Chimeramon, if you tell me that! It's perfect! You can save your boyfriend, and I'll get my praise!" The Kaiser said cheerfully.  
  
"What's the catch?" Takeru rasped out. He was having a harder time breathing.  
  
"No catch! Why do you think there's a catch?"  
  
"Because I know Ken-chan."  
  
"You're smart, Takeru-chan! Since you figured me out, I'll tell you the catch." The Kaiser placed his mouth next to Takeru's ear. "One night in bed."  
  
Unfortunately, Yamato overheard. "What?! You pervert! Let go of my ototo!"  
  
"Deal. You have to give the info to oniisan first though." Takeru said.  
  
"Agreed." The Kaiser let Takeru down. "This way, Ishida-sama."  
  
Takeru sat on the ground, rubbing his neck where the Kaiser had gripped it. "He's stronger than my Ken-chan, I'll give him that."  
  
"Just don't give him anything else." Patamon warned, settling on Takeru's hat.  
  
"We agree there. He's also more dangerous because he doesn't have that same sense of fear. He isn't afraid of anything, Patamon-chan! I could tell by looking in his eyes. That thing is the ultimate fighting machine! I just hope there's a way to destroy it." Takeru whispered. The sign on his forehead shimmered dully.  
  
Then the Kaiser and Yamato came back. "Kami-sama, ototo. Please tell me you aren't doing this. Please tell me everything I heard wasn't true."  
  
"I can't. That would be lying." Takeru whispered. He looked up at his brother. "Take Patamon-chan and Wormmon-san back with you. Make up an excuse for me. I'll be back by tomorrow, I promise."  
  
"I'll do that, if you behave."  
  
"Got ya." Yamato started out. "Oniisan!" Yamato looked back at Takeru. "Tell Ken-chan I still love him, will ya!" Yamato nodded and left with the two Digimon.  
  
"Now it's just you and me, Takeru-chan. Follow me. This place won't be comfortable enough." The Kaiser dragged Takeru up and pulled him down the hall and into another room. He slammed the door shut and looked at Takeru hungrily. "Now it's time for fun." He said, smiling.  
  
The Kaiser grabbed Takeru and undressed the boy, kissing him and touching him the whole time. Takeru tried his best not to enjoy the way the clone was treating him, but it was becoming hard. He looked, smelled, and acted a little too much like Ken for Takeru to handle.  
  
When the Kaiser had finished with Takeru's clothes, he took off his own and pushed Takeru into the bed, laying on top of him. Takeru bit his lip in pain as the Kaiser forced himself into Takeru. The Kaiser was obviously enjoying touturing Takeru like this. Takeru tried his best not to cry out, or enjoy it. *I'm not giving him that satisfaction.* He kept telling himself.  
  
Then, the Kaiser touched that place inside that felt really good, and Takeru let out a reluctant sigh. The Kaiser grinned at finally getting a response and kissed the boy, pulling himself back out. Then he pushed himself back in and pulled back out. He slowly sped the thrusts up, smiling at the way Takeru was grinning like an idiot.  
  
Then Takeru reached his peak, and the Kaiser laughed like a manic when he reached his own. The two fell asleep soon after that.  
  
:~*~: Meanwhile :~*~:  
  
Yamato gave the info to the doctors, and gave an excuse for Takeru. He said that he has gone over to Daisuke's for something. Both sets of parents took the excuse willingly and they all waited for the tests to be done.  
  
When the doctor came back in he had a shot, which he gave to Ken. He smiled as Ken opened his eyes. "Now, young man, I suggest you say here for a few more days so we can run some tests to make sure you'll be okay. Understood?"  
  
Ken nodded slowly. "Hai. Understood." The doctor left and Ken got a look around the room. A look of panic came over his face. "Where's Takeru-chan?" He asked the five sitting around his bed.  
  
"He's at Daisuke-san's house." His father said. Ken nodded, taking the excuse and laying his head back on the pillow.  
  
"Go away. I'm tired." Ken said.  
  
"Would you like some food, Ken-chan?" His mother asked.  
  
Ken glared at her, then he smiled. "Hai. Could you please get me something?"  
  
His mother nodded and left. Natsuko looked at the others left. "I have to get to work. Let me know when Takeru gets back. I need to speak with him." Yamato nodded and she left, Yamato's father following.  
  
"Where is Takeru-chan, really?" Ken asked.  
  
Yamato looked the boy in the eye. "He had to deal with a certain clone to get the information to cure you."  
  
Ken moaned, placing his head back on his pillow. "Chikusho. I knew I souldn't have made that thing." He looked back up. "What did he have to do then?"  
  
Yamato glared at his younger brother's boyfriend. "Just take a nap. He told me to tell you he still loves you."  
  
"Now I feel so much better. I'm guessing you know now."  
  
"Your guess would be correct. I heard all about it as your little clone was choking my ototo! You better hope there's a way to get rid of that thing! Else I'm gonna break my hand on your head! Got it Ichijouji-kun?!" Yamato shouted, tears streaming down his face.  
  
Ken sighed. "There is a way, but I'm the only one who can do it. Get me my computer, will ya?"  
  
"Nai. I promised Takeru-chan that I would keep an eye on you."  
  
"So you fell asleep. You want your brother back. I need to get rid of that thing as it is. If I go, I can do both." Ken moved his face right in front of Yamato's. "I know what that thing will do if he's not stopped. I made him. You don't want him with his hands on Takeru at all if you can prevent it." Ken sat back as Yamato gulped.  
  
"Point made. The computer is on the table next to you. I have to go use the bathroom." Yamato stood up and headed out the door. Then he turned back to the boy. "Take the Digimon with you. Good luck, Ken-san. Don't get yourself killed." Yamato left as a bright light filled the room and the boy in the bed disappeared with the two Digimon. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I Hope Takeru isn't mad! *grins* Arigatou. 


End file.
